


Rock and Roll All Night

by Zana_Zira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad Clarus, Dad Jokes, Dad Regis, Don't Even Ask Me How This Plotbunny Came About, Embarrassed Noctis, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I have no idea, Regis is a good dad, Sneaking Out, Teenage Rebellion, brotherhood era, i'm not even sorry, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zana_Zira/pseuds/Zana_Zira
Summary: "Uh, Noct, are you sure about this?""For the fifteenth time, yes.""But... what if your dad -""I've already taken care of it. Dad thinks I'm over at your place studying for our finals next week, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him."In which a teenage Noctis sneaks out, Prompto tags along, Regis finds out, and the King doles out a healthy helping of just desserts to his wayward son in the form of some good old-fashioned humiliation. (Beware: here there be dad jokes.)
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Rock and Roll All Night

“Uh, Noct, are you sure about this?” Prompto asked quietly, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirt while the aforementioned prince stood in front of a floor-length mirror and finished getting dressed for their evening out.

“For the fifteenth time, yes,” Noctis reassured with a grin at his overly-cautious best friend. He slipped his baseball cap on over his raven locks and then donned his favorite part of tonight’s outfit: a black leather bomber jacket featuring a snarling, horned red-eyed monster on the back. It was the logo of a heavy metal band called Bloody Behemoth, which he and Prompto had been hooked on since their first album had dropped last year. And tonight they were playing live in Insomnia! No way in hell he was missing their concert if he had anything to say about it. “Do you really not want to go or something?”

“Of course I do! But… what if your dad –”

“I’ve already taken care of it,” Noctis cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. Strictly speaking, Noctis wasn’t actually supposed to be attending this concert at all. His father had outright forbidden it last week, citing _“an unsafe environment”_ and _“far too many people using illicit substances for a public figure like yourself to be associated with.”_ But Noct was pretty sure his old-fashioned dad was just being overprotective – it was a concert, not a strip club! What was so wrong about that? Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been taught to Say No To Drugs since he was a little kid. He was seventeen – plenty old enough to handle something like this on his own! “Dad thinks I’m over at your place studying for our finals next week, and what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Prompto bit his lip, some of the apprehension in his expression giving way to building excitement. “And Ignis and Gladio?”

“Out of town for a wilderness training exercise with the Crownsguard. They won’t be back for at least another two days.”

“Okay.” Prompto took in a slow, deep breath and then let it whoosh out as a smile appeared on his face. “Okay. Yeah! Let’s do this!”

“You got it!” He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the keys to the Star of Lucis, and the two made their way down to the parking garage where she sat, glossy and pristine without a speck of dust to mar her black luster. After making sure the Bluetooth on his phone was connected to the stereo so they could blast Bloody Behemoth all the way to the convention center, he was gunning it out of his parking space and flying down the Insomnian Expressway.

**_~FFXV~_ **

They’d gotten good seats – not down in the mosh pit, because frankly neither Noctis nor Prompto wanted anything to do with being smashed and shoved around in the middle of a bunch of sweaty, screaming people, but a few rows back and with a perfect view of the entire stage. Noctis had also insisted on buying the snacks and drinks for them; after all, that was totally part of the experience. But since coming here had been his idea, he wasn’t about to put any pressure on Prompto to cough up that kind of money when he knew how hard his friend already worked to scrimp and save.

A smaller group called the Black Mages ended up opening for them, doing some cool covers of a lot of songs he and Prompto both knew and could sing along to, and by the time they bowed out and announced that Bloody Behemoth would be onstage in fifteen minutes, Noctis and Prompto could hardly contain their excitement. This was going to be the best night either of them had ever –

“Excuse me,” a man’s voice asked as Noctis felt a tap on his right shoulder. “Can you tell me which way it is to row D6?”

“Oh yeah, it’s right ov – Oh, _shit._ ”

With dawning terror, Noctis realized the man standing before him was none other than his father, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. He heard Prompto _meep!_ from somewhere behind him, but he was too busy trying to pick his jaw up off the ground to comfort his friend at that moment.

“D… Dad? How did you –”

Regis chuckled and crossed his arms, and at that moment Noctis knew he was _so fucked._

“Honestly, son, do you think me a fool? I knew you were up to something the moment you agreed not to go to this concert with only a little bit of protest. You forget, you get your stubbornness from me, just as I got it from your grandfather. Giving in without a fuss just isn’t like you.” His dad took a moment to look around, then smiled mischievously and finally turned to address Prompto.

“And good evening, Prompto! It’s been some time.”

It took several attempts for Prompto to be able to do more than hyperventilate and squeak, but he finally managed a, “Y-Yeah, uh, h-hi, Your Majesty. Nice, uh, nice night for it, h-huh? Um, nice outfit.”

“Why, thank you,” Regis replied with a chuckle, and only then did Noctis really take a moment to look at something other than his dad’s face. He was suddenly glad he wasn’t a computer, because if he was he probably would have blue-screened, or just straight up burst into flames.

Like his son, Regis was dressed in plainclothes to better disguise his identity, but Noctis was horrified to see his dad wearing ripped black jeans, complete with thick metal chains hanging from the pockets, a spike-studded black leather jacket left open to reveal a black T-shirt with “Badass Dad” emblazoned in white across the front, and –

“Dad. Please tell me you didn’t send someone to get you those combat boots at Rock Topic.”

Regis just smirked and crossed his arms, clearly enjoying this at least a little. “Of course I did. Have to make sure I stay hip, after all, so I had Clarus search on The Moogle to find me the hawt-est swag in the his-house. For shizzle.”

Noctis could have cried. This was so, _so_ much worse than his dad just sending the Crownsguard to drag him back home. And Prompto trying and failing to smother a string of giggle-snorts behind him was doing nothing at all to help. The only small mercy was that the loud music coming from the speakers and the noise of the crowd would make it nearly impossible for anyone else to overhear.

“Oh my gods, Dad, please stop –”

“Stop what? Can’t I just have fun with my son and his friend and enjoy the same music he likes? It’s so very totes amaze balls.”

Prompto absolutely lost it at that, bursting out into howling laughter that was probably at least half brought on by nerves but was no less humiliating to hear.

_Shiva help me._

“Okay, I get it. I’m sorry –”

“Hi, Sorry, I’m Dad.”

_Ramuh, strike me down._

“– but please, can we just go home and talk about my punishment like normal people now?”

“Go home? But we just got here!” Regis said breezily, plopping down into an empty seat beside Noctis and crossing his good leg up over his bad one.

“ _‘We?’_ ”

At that moment Clarus, who Noctis had figured would be hiding somewhere shadowing his dad as always, made his presence known, and Noctis would have laughed if he hadn’t been fighting so hard not to cry. The senior Amicitia was dressed like some kind of cosplayer for the band _Smooch_ , which had been popular like, thirty years ago when his dad and Clarus were growing up but was definitely considered “classic rock” now. His entire bald head was painted stark white, with jagged wing-looking designs around his eyes and black-painted lips. He had on some kind of ridiculous black spandex suit with studded faux armor, complete with huge shoulder pauldrons and cloth bat-wings under the arms, and platform boots that extended almost up to his thighs and were covered in some kind of metallic fish-scale pattern.

“Wazzup?” Clarus asked, sticking his tongue out and holding up a Behemoth-horns sign with one hand.

That did it. Noctis was done. He grabbed Prompto’s hand, prepared to push past them and _walk_ back home if he had to, but Regis held up a hand to stop him and then turned toward Clarus, the two sharing a good-natured laugh (the bastards).

“Alright, alright, we’ve had our fun, let’s not push him too far. Don’t be too angry with me, son,” he soothed. “It isn’t often you do ‘teenage’ things like this, so I had to take advantage of the opportunity while I could. If it makes you feel any better, my father caught me sneaking off to a _Smooch_ concert when I was around your age, and he did his best to embarrass me too.”

“Yes, he told _me_ he was going on a date with your mother and I didn’t need to come along,” Clarus added with a smirk.

“Now, now, that part wasn’t entirely a lie. I _was_ going on a date with Aulea, I just didn’t say _where_ we were going. And besides,” he gestured at Clarus’s outfit, “you’ve not let me live it down since.”

Clarus gave the King a wolfish grin that in Noctis’s opinion was way too eerily similar to his son’s, and shrugged. “You brought it on yourself.”

“Yes, well,” Regis cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his son. “In any case, we will be talking about this later, young man. And you are most definitely grounded, though I’ve yet to decide for exactly how long. But, since you’re already here, you might as well enjoy yourselves.”

He reached into one of the way-too-many pockets of his jeans, and Noctis blinked dumbly for a moment as his father produced two metallic silver cards and pressed them into his and Prompto’s hands. Prompto was the first to have his brain come back online.

“No waaaaay,” the blond gasped, staring wide-eyed at the object in his hands. “Is this really…?”

“Backstage passes?!” Noctis exclaimed, some of the adrenaline and humiliation beginning to fade in favor of renewed excitement. “But these sold out weeks ago! How did you get them?”

Regis winked at them. “I have my ways. Now then, enjoy yourselves, and make sure not to stay out too late. Noctis, I’ll be expecting you for breakfast at the Citadel tomorrow. Ignis returned late this afternoon with Gladiolus, so he will be there to wake you bright and early.”

Noctis groaned – Ignis was going to give him a worse lecture than Dad ever could.

“And Prompto?”

The blond snapped to attention. “Y-Yes, Your Majesty?”

“I know my son well enough to know you probably tried to talk him out of this, so don’t fret, you are in no trouble. Just make sure you enjoy yourself too, alright?”

Prompto seemed to deflate in relief, and when he spoke again he was absolutely beaming. “Yeah, I definitely will! Thank you! For both things!”

Regis gave him a warm smile, and then he and Clarus turned on their heels and disappeared back into the crowd, most likely to go home and immediately take off those ridiculous outfits. Noctis sank into his seat with a weary sigh, and Prompto dipped down to perch on the edge of his, absolutely giddy and still staring at the pass in his hand like it would go up in smoke if he looked away from it for even a second.

“Y’know, Noct,” he said, cutting himself off for a moment to clap and cheer as the loudspeakers announced Bloody Behemoth would be making their way onstage in the next sixty seconds. “I knew King Regis was a good king, but, like, he’s actually a really cool dad, too.” He held up his phone and took a photo of them, and Noctis heard a _ping_ from his phone as the picture came through.

He opened the attachment and then smiled, his hand tightening around the phone as he saw not just the picture of him and Prompto, but a shot of Regis and Clarus standing side-by-side in their “badass” getups that Prompto must have taken while he was distracted.

“Yeah,” he said softly, making sure to forward the image to Gladio as if Prompto wouldn’t already have done that. “Yeah, he really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this weird crack-bunny came from, but I thought about it sometime last year and it hasn't left me alone since. All I know is I'm so, so happy to have finally gotten a chance to write Dad!Regis, and especially Silly Dad!Regis. I feel like he doesn't get enough characterization in FFXV, and I feel like he was probably a really awesome dad, especially when Noctis was younger. Plus, what dad doesn't enjoy embarrassing their kid a little? ;P


End file.
